Hinter dem Vorhang
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Was geschah mit Sirius, nachdem er hinter dem Vorhang vorschwunden ist? Er traf jemanden, mit dem er ganz sicher nicht gerechnet hatte. Jemanden, dessen Schicksal nun mit seinem verknüpft ist...
1. Chapter 1

-1Prolog

Ihm war nicht kalt. Nein, auch nicht warm. Sein Körper fühlte sich so ausgeglichen und rundweg zufrieden an, wie nie zuvor. Zumindest konnte er sich in diesem Moment nicht daran erinnern, dass es ihm jemals so gut gegangen war. Erinnern… eigentlich konnte er sich an kaum etwas erinnern außer an das Einsetzen dieser plötzlichen Schwerelosigkeit, die ihn auch jetzt noch umgab. Wann war das gewesen? Als mit einem Mal alles um ihn herum seine Form zu verlieren schien? Die Umgebung um ihn ihre Konturen verlor und die Stimmen die er hörte immer leiser wurden und plötzlich verschwanden? War es gerade eben gewesen, vor einigen Stunden oder Tagen?

Jetzt, jetzt war alles dunkel. Aber kein kaltes, furchteinflößendes Dunkel, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hatte, wie es eigentlich sein müßte. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, noch, wie er hierher gekommen war. Weshalb also fühlte es sich so seltsam an, so… gleichgültig? Alles was er über diesen Ort 'wußte', war das Gefühl, dass er nicht hierher gehörte. Es falsch war, dass er nun hier war, wo auch immer das sein sollte. Er müßte woanders sein. Nur wo…? Erst einige Sekunden später fing die Erinnerung an wieder in sein Bewußtsein vorzudringen. Das Ministerium. Mysterienabteilung. Harry. Die Kinder. Todesser. Bellatrix…

Ein leises Stöhnen, von dem er nur ahnen konnte, dass es von seinen Lippen kam, durchbrach mit einem Mal die Stille dieser Dunkelheit. Der Fluch der ihn getroffen hatte, war aus Bellatrix' Zauberstab gekommen… er war getaumelt und dann… war er durch diesen Vorhang gefallen. Fast ruckartig nun wandte Sirius sich um, bemüht mit seinem Blick die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen, etwas zu sehen um zu begreifen, wo er war. War er tot? Nein… Tode konnten weder denken, noch fühlen… oder doch? Sah so der Rest seines Daseins aus, gefangen in dem Dunkel, keine Stimme außer der, die in seinem Kopf hallte? Langsam, nur ganz langsam begann sein Herz heftiger zu klopfen. Nein… er hatte den Tod nie gefürchtet, er hatte immer mit ihm gerechnet. Das Erste, das man in Askaban lernen sollte. Doch das hier?

"Wer bist du?"

Fast ruckartig drehte Sirius sich nach allen Richtungen, als er diese leise und dennoch fest klingende Stimme hörte. Doch da war nichts, nichts als diese schier undurchdringbare Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab.

"Black…", antwortete er ebenso leise, konnte jedoch nur wünschen, dass seine Stimme nur halb so fest klang wie jene, die ihn angesprochen hatte. "Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black…", wiederholte die Stimme gedehnt, "da bist du also, Sirius Black."

"Wo und vor allem wer bist du…?"

"Wo? Was würde es dir nutzen, wüßtest du wo ich bin, Sirius Black? Deine Augen vermögen nicht diese Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen. Du würdest mich ohnehin nicht sehen können, also was spielt es für eine Rolle, wo ich bin?"

Sirius fröstelte, wenngleich ihm nicht kalt war. Irgendetwas an dieser Stimme ließ ihm leichte Schauer über seinen Rücken rieseln. "Gut… warum kannst du dann mich sehen?"

"Du stellst schnell Behauptungen auf, Sirius Black. Ich kann dich nicht sehen."

"Na toll… und woher weißt du, dass ich da bin?"

"Ich fühle es, wenn eines unserer Kinder hier ist, Sirius Black."

Das zuvor leichte Zittern in Sirius schwoll an. Was war das hier für ein Hokuspokus? Oder war es ein Traum? Hatte er alles nur geträumt? "Wer bist du? Wo verdammt noch mal bin?"

"Nicht doch Sirius… keine Flüche, nicht von einem Gryffindor. Was soll Godric denn von dir denken? Du bist hinter dem Vorhang…"

Sirius taumelte. Nein, er gab seinen Beinen den Befehl dies zu tun, ob sie es taten, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Noch immer fühlte er sich, als wäre er jenseits von Raum und Zeit. "WER sind Sie? Was soll dieses Spielchen?"

"Spielchen? Sirius… begehe nicht den Fehler die letzte Chance darauf den Lauf des Schicksals zu ändern als Spielchen zu bezeichnen…"

Nun wurde Sirius hellhörig. "Den Lauf des Schicksals zu ändern? Welches Schicksal? Wessen Schicksal?"

"Wessen Schicksal fragst du mich? Das all jener, deren Leben wir beide schon auf dem Gewissen haben. Das der Unzähligen, die noch folgen werden, wenn wir beide versagen…"

Immer schneller schlug Sirius' Herz, wenngleich er es nicht vermochte den Sinn dieser Worte vollends zu erfassen. Chance, es war eine Chance, das war alles, was im Moment für ihn zählte. "Können Sie mir helfen? Können Sie mir helfen wieder zurück zu kommen?"

Das erste Mal in dieser Unterhaltung hörte Sirius nun ein leises, wenn auch freudloses, Lachen. "Die Frage ist nicht, ob ICH dir helfen kann Sirius Black. Die Frage ist, kannst du einem Slytherin vertrauen? Bist du in der Lage DEM Slytherin zu vertrauen?"


	2. Chapter 2

-1Die Grenze überschritten

'_Dem Slytherin…?'_ Sirius wiederholte diese beiden Worte mehrmals in seinem Kopf, um diesen leicht zu schütteln, nachdem einige Sekunden vergangen waren. Wohl wissend, dass die Person, zu der die zu ihm sprechende Stimme gehörte ihn nicht sehen konnte. Sein erster Instinkt war, ganz deutlich zu sagen, dass er niemals einem Slytherin würde trauen können, doch die Vernunft gebot ihm, genau das besser nicht zu tun. "Ich weiß es nicht", brachte er schließlich gepresst hervor. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einem Slytherin vertrauen kann, von wem auch immer Sie sprechen…", fügte er leise an, wobei er doch eine vage Ahnung hatte, die er jedoch selbst nicht auszudenken wagte.

"Sirius… du weißt doch, dass ich von mir spreche, nicht wahr? Warum sonst sollte ich hier sein, warum sonst hätte ich all die Jahre hier auf dich gewartet? Wenn ich auch zugeben muss ein wenig erstaunt zu sein, dass es ausgerechnet ein Black sein würde…"

Fast glaubte Sirius, dass diese Stimme ein klein wenig nachdenklich wurde, ehe der Sprecher eine kurze Pause einlegte. Nun ja, die Blacks waren nicht unbedingt das, was man als typische Gryffindorschüler ansehen würde, da konnte er nur voll und ganz zustimmen.

"Wer sind Sie?", wiederholte er seine zuvor schon mehr als einmal gestellte Frage, dieses Mal nun jedoch eindringlicher.

"Du willst es also unbedingt hören, obwohl du es weißt? Slytherin ist mein Name, Salazar Slytherin."

Sirius glaubte für einen Moment seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können, anschließend an einen schlechten Scherz. Alle Möglichkeiten, dass diese Behauptung nicht zutreffen kann ging er im Geiste durch, um dann nur zu fragen: "Wie… wie soll das möglich sein?"

"Durch Magie vielleicht Sirius?", gab die Stimme mit leicht spöttischem Unterton zurück. "Nur weil wir der dir bekannten Welt den Rücken gekehrt haben, verschwinden wir doch nicht einfach… Auch wenn ich dir sagen kann, dass es nicht leicht ist mit anzusehen was aus unseren Kindern geworden ist, wie Fehler sich wiederholen, Hass genährt wird und dem Bösen über so viele Jahre hinweg der Weg geebnet wurde. Einen Weg den ich vorgegeben habe und du… du Sirius hast ihm die letzte Tür geöffnet."

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Sirius mit immer noch heftig klopfendem Herzen den Worten dieser Stimme… Hatte er es hier wirklich mit der Stimme Salazar Slytherins zu tun? Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen das zu glauben. "Ich?" Erstaunt riß er die Augen auf, was sollte er damit zu tun gehabt haben? "Ich habe gar nichts getan. Ich gehöre nicht zu Voldemorts Anhängern. Ich habe ihm niemals in irgendeiner Weise geholfen…"

"Sirius…", nun hatte diese Stimme fast einen bedauernden Tonfall, "haben all die Jahre nichts gebracht? Haben dir all die Jahre nicht geholfen deine Fehler zu erkennen?"

"Fehler…", wiederholte Sirius widerwillig. "Na schön… ich… habe Fehler gemacht, aber das hatte nichts, rein gar nichts mit Voldemort zu tun!"

Ein tiefes Seufzen hallte durch den Raum, dem ein leises "Ich sehe, es braucht Zeit…" folgte. Nur Sekunden später fühlte Sirius leichten Schwindel in sich aufkommen, begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen. Sein Blick wurde unscharf, verklärt, ehe er glaubte zu fallen, einfach nur tief zu fallen…

Das Erste, das Sirius wieder bewusst wahrnehmen konnte, war eine Hand, die er warm und kräftig auf seiner Schulter spürte. Nur langsam öffnete er die Augen, in dem sicheren Glauben, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Alles, was mit ihm geschehen war, seit er Bellatrix gegenüber gestanden hatte, konnte nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Erschreckend, als er durch den Vorhang fiel, beängstigend in dieser Dunkelheit, irrsinnig mit der Stimme die er zu hören geglaubt hatte.

"Willkommen Sirius Black", richtete sich der Mann, der neben ihm auf dem Bett saß an ihn. Sein Blick war ruhig, doch ernst und undurchdringlich.

Sirius sah sich in dem Raum um, in dem das ebenso schmale wie einfache, aber dennoch gemütliche Bett stand in welchem er lag. Leicht richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf. Der Raum war hell und freundlich, eindeutig das Zimmer einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers, denn überall zeugten magische Artefakte vom Leben des Bewohners.

"Wo bin ich?", erkundigte er sich leise und faßte sich flüchtig an den schmerzenden Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er beim Kampf im Ministerium einen Schlag abbekommen? Aber wie war er hierher gekommen, wo waren Harry und all die anderen?

"Ich haben dich zu Helga gebracht… Manche Menschen reagieren sehr empfindlich, wenn sie die Grenze durchtreten", erklärte nun eine weitere Stimme, die Sirius fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Kein Traum… keine Wahnvorstellung… es war dieselbe Stimme, die in dieser Dunkelheit zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Sofort trieb die Vorstellung, dass tatsächlich alles wahr gewesen war, seinen Puls wieder in die Höhe. Hastig flog sein Blick zwischen den beiden Männern hin. Jener, welcher bei ihm auf dem Bett saß, sah ihn nur mit ruhigen, dunklen Augen lächelnd an, um dann seinen Blick zum Fenster zu wenden, von wo die Stimme des anderen Mannes gekommen war, welcher nun aus dem Schatten trat.

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich. War der Mann bei ihm auf dem Bett groß, athletisch, kräftig, mit hohen Wangeknochen und markant ausgebildeten Gesichtszügen, war dieser Mann den er nun zu sehen bekam, das genaue Gegenteil. Ein verhältnismäßig kleiner, fast schmächtig wirkender Mann trat auf ihn zu, mit fahlem Haar und einer einfachen dunkelgrünen Robe, die mit Silberstreifen durchwirkt war.

"Slytherin…?", brachte Sirius fast keuchend hervor, den Blick noch immer ungläubig auf den Mann gerichtet.

"Ich sagte dir, er würde es nicht glauben", begann der Angesprochene sich an jenen Mann zu wenden, welcher noch immer auf Sirius' Bett saß, dessen Hand noch immer auf Sirius' Schulter ruhte und nun mit einem Lächeln zu sprechen begann.

"Salazar kennst du ja bereits Sirius…, ich bin Godric Gryffindor."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Die Gründer

Zu sagen, dass er keinen Humor hätte, soweit wäre Sirius nie gegangen. Die Situation in der er sich allerdings im Moment befand, oder in der er sich zumindest augenscheinlich befand - die Möglichkeit eines Traums hatte er noch nicht gänzlich unter den Teppich gekehrt -, war für ihn keineswegs geeignet um sie lustig zu finden, wenngleich man sie fast für einen Scherz hätte halten können.

Die Logik in ihm sagte ganz deutlich, dass das alles nicht wirklich sein konnte. Doch, war nicht alles was mit Magie und Zauberei zu tun hatte in einer gewissen Weise unlogisch? Und sein ganzes bisheriges Leben konnte wohl schwerlich nur Einbildung gewesen sein. Also war es vielleicht angebracht an die Möglichkeit der Situation zu glauben.

Diese Möglichkeit sah also so aus, dass er sich hier im Zimmer, Haus, was auch immer von Helga Hufflepuff befand. Denn wenn er diesem eigentlich irrsinnigen Gedankengang folgte, dass hier die Hand Godric Gryffindors auf seinem Arm lag, Salazar Slytherin ihm gegenüber stand, so lag doch die Vermutung nahe, dass es sich bei der zuvor von Slytherin erwähnten Helga um Helga Hufflepuff handeln mußte.

Unablässig huschte sein Blick von Gryffindor zu Slytherin, wieder hin und wieder her. Denn wenn er nun tatsächlich glauben wollte, dass es sich hierbei um Realität handelte, so schlussfolgerte daraus, dass er sich den zwei größten Zauberern aller Zeiten gegenüber sah. Diese Erkenntnis löste ein Gefühl in ihm aus, das er fast mit feierlich bezeichnen würde und die Neugierde in ihm wuchs.

"Ich… weiß nicht was ich sagen soll um ehrlich zu sein", wandte er sich mit ratlosem Gesicht an die beiden Männer, von denen er jedoch nur ein verständnisvolles Lächeln erntete. "Sie… müssten tot sein…"

Ein Schmunzeln legte sich in Slytherins Gesicht, als er nun näher auf das Bett zukam und auf einem der davor stehenden Stühle mit einem leisen Seufzen Platz nahm.

"Das größte Mysterium im Leben ist doch der Tod Sirius, nicht wahr? Weil es der einzige Ort ist, von dem noch niemals jemand zurück gekommen ist, niemand uns berichten konnte was uns erwartet, wenn wir die Welt, die für die 'Lebenden' Realität ist, verlassen."

Sirius konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein genervtes Augenrollen verkneifen. Noch nie hatte er sich für das, was die Muggel 'Religion' nennen, interessiert und er gedachte nicht, ausgerechnet in dieser Situation damit anzufangen. Es mußte wohl eine Erklärung für das alles hier geben denn seine Definition von Tod war sehr einfach: Schluss, aus, vorbei. Leere. Da das alles hierauf nicht zutraf, konnte er auch schwerlich tot sein.

Slytherins Worte, die er zuvor in der Dunkelheit gehört hatte, kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, woraufhin sein Blick zu dem schmächtigeren der beiden Männer fiel - er konnte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, dass das Salazar Slytherin sein sollte.

"Sie haben gesagt, Sie könnten mir helfen…"

"Nein Sirius", korrigierte ihn der Mann postwendend. "Das sagte ich nicht. Meine Worte lauteten: 'Bist du in der Lage einem Slytherin, dem Slytherin, mir, zu vertrauen. Deine Antwort war nicht sehr positiv und aus diesem Grund Sirius, sind wir hier."

Tief durchatmend bemühte sich Sirius seine Ungeduld zu unterdrücken. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen zu warten, halbherzige Auskünfte hinzunehmen ohne zu hinterfragen und auch dieses Mal wollte es ihm nicht vollends gelingen. Die Persönlichkeit, die diese beiden Zauberer jedoch ausstrahlten, ließ ihn zumindest die Stimme gesenkt halten.

"Ja, das waren Ihre Worte. Denen ich entnehme, dass es einen Weg gibt, wieder zurück zu kommen…"

Godrics Blick glitt für einen kurzen Moment zu Salazar um diesem zuzunicken, woraufhin Slytherin sich etwas aufrechter hinsetzte, um sich an Sirius zu wenden. "Den gibt es. Allerdings…", begann er eindringlich, ehe er durch ein lautes Poltern, verursacht durch die aufgestoßene Tür des Zimmers, unterbrochen wurde.

Als die Tür 'geöffnet' wurde, konnte Sirius nicht anders als leicht zu schmunzeln ob des Ausdruckes, der sich in den Mienen der beiden Gründer festgesetzt hatte. Während Gryffindors Gesicht fast etwas genervtes widerspiegelte, machte Slytherin für einen kurzen Moment den Eindruck eines kleinen Jungen, den man bei einem Streich erwischt hatte. 'Himmel, Sirius, das sind zwei der Gründer und du vergleichst den einen mit einem kleinen Jungen!", schalt er sich im Geiste selbst um sich dann leicht zu räuspern.

"Was soll das hier werden, hm? Der Junge ist gerade mal eine halbe Stunde hier, wahrscheinlich gerade mal fünf Minuten wach und ihr kommt ihm gerade wieder mit Dingen wie die Welt zu retten und so ein Zeugs, ja?", polterte die Frau, die durch die Tür hereingestampft war los, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatte.

Vorsichtig beäugte Sirius die Frau, die eben durch die Tür getreten war. Sie trug ein einfaches, blaues Kleid, der einen wohlgenährten, rundlichen Körper einhüllte. Sie war ein wenig größer als Slytherin, doch noch immer deutlich kleiner als Gryffindor. Ihr von Falten durchzogenes Gesicht strahlte eine mütterliche Wärme aus und Sirius war ziemlich schnell klar, dass er hier Helga Hufflepuff vor sich hatte, die auf ihn zukam und energisch nach seiner Hand griff.

"Wie geht es dir mein Junge? Noch schwindelig? Das geht so manchen so weißt du, vor allem wenn sie nicht freiwillig die Grenze übertreten haben. Möchtest du einen Tee? Ein Stück Kuchen?"

Etwas perplex ob des Redeschwalls der Gründerin konnte Sirius im ersten Moment gar nichts sagen, find sich jedoch recht schnell wieder.

"Ja, sicher… Mrs…"

"Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff. Aber nenne mich ruhig Helga", erwiderte die ältere Frau freundlich.

Sirius mußte zugeben, dass sie sich für eine Frau, die inzwischen über 1000 Jahre alt war sehr gut gehalten hatte… Forschend ließ er seinen Blick über sie gleiten, konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie hatte sie für ihn Ähnlichkeit mit Madame Pomfrey, der ebenso rustikalen wie gutmütigen Heilerin von Hogwarts.

"Eine Tasse Tee wäre sehr nett… vielleicht wäre es möglich, dann zu erfahren von welcher Grenze hier ständig die Rede ist…"

"Aber sicher Junge!", versicherte Helga, wobei sie seinen Arm ein wenig tätschelte und ihren Blick nun auf die noch anwesenden beiden Männer richtete.

"Na bewegt euch, oder glaubt ihr, ich trage euch euren Tee nach? Ihr wisst wo es lang geht, oder muss ich euch erst einen Plan vom Haus zaubern?"

Gryffindor räusperte sich leicht, erschien Sirius jedoch nicht so, als wäre er diesen Ton nicht gewohnt. Slytherin hingegen hatte sich bereits mit einem Lächeln erhoben und steuerte zur Tür zu. Dabei konnte Sirius beobachten, wie er im Vorübergehen, nur ganz flüchtig mit den Fingerspitzen über Helgas Arm fuhr. Dennoch hatte diese kleine Geste etwas vertrautes, fast zärtlich wirkendes an sich…

"Schön, schön, Godric, wenn du dann auch noch so freundlich wärst…", nickte sie Gryffindor zu, der daraufhin mit einem Nicken zu Sirius ebenfalls aufstand und kurz darauf hinter Slytherin den Raum verließ.

"So mein Junge", wandte sich Helga nun an Sirius, "dann steh mal auf, keine Sorge, wird schon gehen, ich bin ja da."

Mit einem Schmunzeln schlug Sirius die Decke zur Seite, bewegte langsam seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand wenige Augenblicke später auf. "Der Schwindel ist weg…", stellte er leise fest, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er sich erstaunlich gut fühlte.

"Gut, dann gehen wir runter zu den anderen. Du willst ja sicher auch noch Rowena kennen lernen!"


	4. Chapter 4

-1Ein Weg zurück?

Ein regelrechter Kampf der Gefühle um die Vorherrschaft in Sirius' hielt ihn gefangen, während er an der Seite von Helga Hufflepuff die einfache Holztreppe hinunter ging, die sie in das Erdgeschoß des kleinen Hauses Hauses führte. Von dort aus folgte er Hufflepuff ebenso schweigend wie sie vor ihm herging.

Nur wenige Augenblicke brauchten sie, um ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer zu erreichen, in welchem eine dunkelblaue Sitzgruppe vor einem Kamin stand, in dem ein loderndes Feuer tanzte.

"Sirius! Komm, setz dich!", wurde er von Gryffindor aufgefordert, als er neben der Sitzgruppe gemeinsam mit Hufflepuff zum stehen kam.

Bereits im Setzen huschte sein Blick auf die bislang unbekannte Frau in der Reihe der Gründer, die wohl Rowende Ravenclaw sein mußte. Sirius konnte nicht anders, als sie einfach schön zu nennen. Sie war die jüngste der vier, vom Aussehen her hätte er sie vielleicht 40 geschätzt, wenngleich er wusste, dass sie wesentlich älter war. Ihre blonden Haare waren zu einem Kranz hochgesteckt, ihr schlanker Körper wurde von einem goldgelben Robe umhüllt.

Die Stimme, mit der sie ihn nun ansprach hatte jedoch etwas ernstes, sehr viel ernster als die Helgas.

"Sirius", begann sie, den Kopf hebend um ihn anzusehen, "ich gehe davon aus, Sie haben Fragen."

Sirius setzte sich, griff im selben Moment nach der Teetasse, die Helga ihm reichte.

"Sicher habe ich die…" Sirius schwieg einen kurzen Moment, trank einen Schluck Tee und sah dann einen der Gründer nach dem anderen an. So viele Fragen wollten in ihm nach oben drängen, dass es ihm schwer fiel diese nach Wichtigkeit zu filtern. Nicht lange jedoch benötigte er, um sie auf eine Frage zu reduzieren.

"Kann ich zurück? Und wenn ja, wie?"

Rowena erwiderte Sirius' Blick noch einen Moment, ehe sie ihren Blick Gryffindor zuwandte, der sich daraufhin leicht räusperte und ein wenig nach vorne beugte, um Sirius eindringlich anzusehen.

Sirius Atem beschleunigte sich derweil unwillkürlich, während auch sein Herz in immer schnellerem Takt schlug. Es mußte eine Möglichkeit für ihn geben zurück zu kommen, es mußte einfach…

"Du könntest zurück Sirius", begann dieser bedächtig, verlieh seinen Worten mit einem leichten Nicken noch einmal Nachdruck.

"Könnte?"

Sirius Augenbrauen zuckten leicht nach oben, während sein Blick von einem der Zauberer und Hexen zum anderen glitt.

"Und was muß ich tun, damit ich zurück kann?"

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Slytherin, der ihm schon angedeutet hatte, dass es nötig sein würde, dass er ihm vertraute. Etwas, von dem Sirius nicht ausging, dass er es könnte. Denn auch so harmlos und freundlich dieser Zauberer hier wirkte, so war er dennoch Salazar Slytherin. Der Vorfahr Lord Voldemorts, Gründer des Hauses Slytherin. Er war es gewesen, der diese Saat des Hasses gestreut hat, weder Muggelgeborene noch Schlammblüter in seinem Haus haben wollte, der die Kammer des Schreckens in Hogwarts eingebaut hatte.

"Du bist nicht freiwillig hier Sirius", begann Gryffindor zu erklären. "Im Gegensatz zu uns bist du diesen Weg nicht freiwillig angetreten. Deswegen kannst du zurück wenn… deine magischen Kräfte dafür ausreichend sind."

Irgendetwas sagte Sirius, dass Gryffindor wohl nicht davon ausging, dass seine Kräfte stark genug waren. Dennoch nahm sein Blick, den er nun auf den Gründer lenkte, etwas fragendes an.

"Sind meine magischen Kräfte ausreichend?"

Langsam wurde Sirius' Stimme ungeduldig. Die Vorstellung allein, nie wieder zurück zu können, nichts dazu beitragen zu können Voldemort zu vernichten, einfach nur hier bleiben zu müssen, für alle Zeiten und abzuwarten brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

"Nein Sirius", beschied Gryffindor knapp, dem die Ungeduld des jungen Mannes nicht entgangen war. "Nein, das sind sie bei Weitem noch nicht."

Sirius stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als die doch von ihm erartende und nun doch nüchterne Feststellung in sein Bewußtsein vordrang. Der schwache Hoffnungsschimmer der sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte, schien wieder zu verblassen. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich, er wäre zumindest tot, das würde die Lage noch erträglicher machen.

"Kann ich etwas tun, irgend etwas…?"

Fast bittend schon sah er die Gründer nun an. Selbst Slytherin würde er vertrauen, wenn ihm das eine Möglichkeit geben sollte wieder zurück gehen zu können. So sah er nun wieder schmächtigen Zauberer an.

"Ihnen vertrauen ist nicht einfach… aber wenn es dadurch eine Möglichkeit für mich gibt zurück zu kommen…"

Slytherin nickte leicht, wenngleich er wusste, dass Vertrauen nicht erzwungen werden kann, man sich selbst nicht dazu zwingen kann einem anderen Menschen zu vertrauen. Zu viele Jahrhunderte hatte sich ein Bild von ihm in den Köpfen der Menschen festgesetzt, das, wenngleich nicht der Wahrheit entsprechend nicht dazu geeignet war, Vertrauen zu schaffen.

"Sirius", begann er leise und ebenso bedächtig. "Du bist nicht der einzige, der zurück muß. Auch ich muß zurück. Aber ich… kann es nicht."

"Sie können nicht? Wollen Sie mir sagen, ihre magischen Kräfte seien nicht ausreichend? Wessen denn dann??""

Purer Unglaube sprach aus Sirius' Worten wie auch aus seinen Augen, die er geweitet auf Slytherin ruhen ließ.

Der Gründer jedoch lächelte den jüngeren Mann nur milde an, gab diesem einige Sekunden über seine letzten Worte nachzudenken, ehe er fortfuhr.

"Natürlich wären meine Kräfte ausreichend Sirius. Ich kann nicht zurück, weil ich freiwillig hier bin. Ich habe mich aus freien Stücken dazu entschlossen die Grenze zu übertreten, mich aus der Welt der 'Lebenden' zurück zu ziehen. Einmal entschlossen gibt es kaum ein zurück."

"Kaum?"

Für einen Moment glaubte Sirius bei seiner an Slytherin gestellten Frage Unbehagen in dessen Zügen erkennen zu können.

"Wie?"

"Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit für uns beide Sirius. Wir müssen beide zurück, wir beide können es nicht alleine. Die einzige Chance für uns beide liegt darin, dass wir uns zusammen schließen. Ein Körper - dein Körper - für zwei Seelen…"

Name der Bank:

Berliner Sparkasse

Kontoinhaber:

Gerrit May

Kontonummer:

0370173538

Bankleitzahl:

10050000


	5. Chapter 5

-15. Die Wahrheit Slytherins

Unglaube, Fassungslosigkeit, eine ganze Palette von Gefühlen wechselte sich in Sirius' Gesicht ab, als er Slytherins Worte hörte, die sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Geiste wiederholten.

'Ein Körper… zwei Seelen…'

"Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein…", brachte er keuchend hervor, immer noch unfähig den Sinn dieser Worte wirklich richtig zu fassen.

"Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Slytherins Stimme klang ernst, fast kühl und erst jetzt wurde sich Sirius wieder richtig bewusst, um wen es sich bei diesem kleinen, fast unscheinbar wirkenden Mann handelte. Salazar Slytherin, der Inbegriff, die Verkörperung dessen, was er immer verabscheut hatte. Der Mann, der nur Reinblüter in Hogwarts hatte aufnehmen wollen, der den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens zurück gelassen hatte um sein Werk auch nach seinem Ableben fortführen zu können.

Der Mann, der für mindestens ein totes Mädchen und so viele andere Opfer verantwortlich war. Der Mann, der der Herrschaft Voldemorts den Weg geebnet hatte, der das Böse, den Hass genährt hatte…

Sirius überlief ein kalter Schauer. Dieser Mann wollte seinen Körper?

"Wozu wollen Sie zurück? Um ihr Werk zu beenden? Um Voldemort endgültig zur Herrschaft zu verhelfen? Ihrem Erben!"

Godric Gryffindor atmete tief durch, wie hatten sie auch etwas anderes erwarten können. War nicht auch er nicht in unerheblichem Maße Schuld an den Umständen wie sie nun waren? Hatte seine Wut, seine Enttäuschung nicht den Grundstock für diese Situation gelegt?

"Sirius… du weißt wie Hogwarts gegründet wurde?"

Fragend richtete der Gründer seinen Blick auf Sirius, welcher diesen fast unverständlich erwiderte.

"Ja… ja natürlich…"

Wie Gryffindor jetzt in dieser Situation auf die Idee kam ihn zu fragen, ob er in Geschichte der Magie was gelernt hatte war ihm völlig unbegreiflich.

"Und was hast du gelernt?", kam es nun von Slytherin, der bislang völlig ruhig weiter auf seinem Stuhl gesessen und das wechselnde Mienenspiel Sirius' nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln beobachtet hatte.

"Hogwarts wurde im 11. Jahrhundert gegründet. Doch die anfängliche Zusammenarbeit wurde gestört, weil einer meinte es besser zu können als alle anderen. Weil einer quer schießen mußte, wie einer der Ansicht war, nur durch und durch reinblütigen Familien stünde das Studium der Zauberei zu! Weil einer Hogwarts verlassen hat, weil es nicht nach seinem Kopf lief, lassen Sie mich mal überlegen wer das doch gleich gewesen ist…!"

Slytherin, der Sirius' Worten schweigend zugehört hatte, atmete tief durch und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war fast etwas wie Schmerz in dem Ausdruck seines Gesichts zu erkennen.

"Das einzige", begann er leise, den Blick nun auf Sirius gerichtet, "das ich mir vorwerfen muß ist, dass ich feige war und die Dinge anders vorausgesehen habe, als sie dann tatsächlich eingetroffen sind… Hätte ich auch nur geahnt, was sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte daraus entwickeln würde…"

"Feige? Das ist alles, ja?"

Sirius lachte freudlos auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er seinen Blick zwischen den vier Gründern hin und her gehen, die ihn alle ernst ansahen. Selbst Helga Hufflepuff, in deren Gesicht dieser ernste Ausdruck seltsam fehl am Platz wirkte.

"Aber warum wollen Sie zurück?", richtete er sich nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er Zeit hatte sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen wieder an Slytherin.

"Wollen…", wiederholte Salazar leise. "Es geht nicht darum was ich will, was du willst, es geht darum, dass wir müssen Sirius, alle beide und keiner von uns kann es alleine. Das ist die ganze Rechnung. Entweder wir lassen es, bleiben beide hier und lassen die Dinge laufen oder wir kehren beide zurück und machen die Fehler wieder gut, die wir begangen haben."

Sirius schwieg auf diese Worte einige Minuten. Fehler, er hörte immer nur wieder Fehler. Ja, er hatte sich Snape gegenüber nicht richtig verhalten, aber bei Merlin, das war Jahre her und hatte nun wirklich nichts, absolut nichts mit Voldemort zu tun gehabt. Sie waren Schüler gewesen, wie so viele vor ihnen und ist nicht die Jugend dafür da, dass man Fehler machen darf?

"Warum waren Sie feige?", richtete er sich erneut an Slytherin. "Wenn ich schon meinen Körper mit Ihnen teilen soll, dann will ich auch den Grund dafür wissen."

Nickend hob Slytherin den Kopf. Auch wenn ich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte Sirius zu erzählen, was damals vorgefallen war, so wusste er doch, dass er ein Recht dazu hatte und schlimmer als das was über ihn als die Wahrheit bekannt war, war die tatsächliche Wahrheit nun auch nicht.

So griff der Gründer nach seiner Teetasse, trank einen Schluck und wandte sich wieder an Sirius, um ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu bedenken.

"Nun gut Sirius, ich werde es dir erzählen. Ich werde dir erzählen, was damals vorgefallen ist, vor fast 1000 Jahren…"


	6. Chapter 6

(Anm.: Dieses Kapitel beschäftigt sich ausschließlich mit 'Infoschutt', was eigentlich ein absolutes NO für eine Fanfiction ist. Allerdings ist es unumgänglich, um diese FF verstehen zu können und einen anderen Weg der Einbringung habe ich leider nicht gefunden. In diesem Kapitel erzählt Slytherin von der Entstehung Hogwarts, wie es zum Zerwürfnis der Gründer kam etc.. Weiterhin habe ich mich hier an die historischen Fakten gehalten und ggf. die Geschichte Hogwarts - über die JKR keine genaue Vorgaben aufgestellt hat - dem entsprechend angepaßt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kapitels und es ist euch nicht zu 'trocken' J )

6. Die Schuld

Sirius ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die übrigen Gründer schweifen, ehe er Slytherin zunickte. Es konnte nichts schaden diesem zuzuhören und am Ende war es doch seinem gesunden Menschenverstand überlassen ihm zu glauben, oder eben nicht. So lehnte er sich in den Sessel zurück und konnte die steigende Anspannung in seinem Körper nicht unterdrücken. Schon viel hatte er von der Gründung Hogwarts gehört, doch diese Geschichte aus dem Mund einer der Zauberer zu hören, der damals nicht nur dabei war, sondern beteiligt war, versetzte ihn in eine eigentümliche Stimmung, die er mit Worten kaum zu beschreiben vermochte.

Slytherin indes atmete noch einmal tief durch. Noch nie zuvor hatte er diese Geschichte jemandem erzählt. Dies war nun seine Gelegenheit die Dinge - zumindest Sirius gegenüber - ins rechte Licht zu rücken und seine Schuld einzugestehen, die eine noch viel größere nach sich gezogen hat…

"Wie du weißt Sirius, wurde Hogwarts im 9. Jahrhundert gegründet und zwar von uns vier. Die Gründe dafür waren recht simpel. Das Christentum, das erst durch die Römer in unser Land gekommen ist, hat sich mit der Eroberung der Angelsachsen zunehmend ausgedehnt. Unsere alten Götter wurden verdrängt, vernichtet, totgeschwiegen. Was am Anfang nur die 'Oberschicht' erreichte, weitete sich aus, immer mehr und mehr.

Nun, im 9. Jhd wie gesagt war die Christianisierung Britanniens weitestgehend abgeschlossen. Nur noch das so genannte 'einfache' Volk hielt unsere Götter, unsere Lebensweise überhaupt am Leben. Aber nur im Geheimen, versteckt. Die Welt an der Oberfläche hatte keinen Platz mehr für Zauberer und Hexen, taten unsere Traditionen als heidnische Riten ab. So haben wir Hogwarts gegründet, um sicher zu gehen, dass es jungen Hexen und Zauberern auch weiterhin möglich war die Kunst der Zauberei gezielt zu studieren und zu lernen, sie einzusetzen.

Die ersten 150 Jahre lief alles problemlos. Die Welt, die römische Kirche, blieb außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts. Es holte uns erst wieder ein, als William von der Normandie in England einfiel. Nachdem er 1066 zum König gekrönt worden war, vermehrten sich die Probleme im Land, vor denen auch wir unsere Augen nicht schließen konnten. Am Anfang, da taten wir es noch alle, wir machten einfach weiter wie bisher, ungeachtet der Schwierigkeiten, Probleme, die in ganz England herrschten.

Du mußt verstehen Sirius, diese Zeit war schwierig, sie war gefährlich, für alle Menschen. Besonders aber für Hexen und Zauberer. Die Hexenverfolgung begann mitnichten erst im 13. Jhd, sie zeichnete sich schon vorher ab und warf ihre Schatten voraus. Diesen Problemen gegenüber konnten wir einfach nicht länger die Augen verschließen. Hinzu kam das, was William als Politik bezeichnete.

1089 drohten die Dänen - wieder einmal - England in einen langfristigen Krieg zu stürzen. William reagierte, oh ja und wie er reagierte… Er ließ Englands Küstengebiete verwüsten und ich weiß nicht, ob du dir vorstellen kannst, was ich hier mit verwüsten meine Sirius. Es gab nichts mehr. Über Kilometer wuchs kein Weizenhalm mehr. Williams Männer zogen durch das Land, mordeten und nahmen den Küstengebieten die Lebensgrundlage. Die Menschen flohen sich ins Landesinnere aber Nahrungsvorräte sind nicht unerschöpflich.

Auch durch Zauberei ist es nicht möglich Nahrung zu schaffen, wo keine ist. Eine Hungersnot von ungeheurem Ausmaß drohte, die auch Schottland früher oder später erreicht hätte. Hier, das gebe ich zu, lag mein Fehler, der so folgenschwer sein sollte…"

An dieser Stelle hielt Slytherin einige Augenblicke inne und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Fast glaubte Sirius in diesem Moment, die Augen des Gründers wären verdächtig feucht, doch schon im nächsten Moment mußte er sich wieder auf dessen Stimme konzentrieren, die - nun wesentlich leiser - fortfuhr:

"Ich fürchtete, wir könnten in absehbarer Zeit die große Schülerzahl in Hogwarts nicht mehr ernähren. Ich fürchtete eine Hungersnot, die unzählige der Kinder in Hogwarts das Leben hätte kosten können also… also machte ich den Vorschlag die Schülerzahl einfach dahingehend zu minimieren, dass wir nur noch durchweg reinblütige Kinder aufnahmen. Ich dachte - darin lag mein zweiter Fehler -, dass diese Kinder mehr als alle anderen auch durch die langsam auftauchende Inquisition gefährdet seien. Ich vertrat die Ansicht, daß es diesen Kindern fürs erste vorbehalten sein sollte in Hogwarts Schutz zu finden.

Daß dieser eine Satz, dass nur reinblütige Schüler in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden sollten solche Auswirkungen haben würde… Sirius ich schwöre dir bei den Göttern, dass ich das niemals beabsichtigt, oder auch nur erahnt habe. Niemals habe ich auch nur andeuten wollen, dass alle anderen es nicht 'wert' wären Zauberei zu studieren oder gar zu leben.

Die anderen teilten meine Sorge, fanden aber, man sollte abwarten was geschieht, waren der Überzeugung man könne nicht absehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden und… sie behielten Recht, nicht wahr?"

Wieder machte Slyhtherin eine Pause, wobei sein Blick dieses Mal zu Boden ging, fast einen schuldbewußten Ausdruck annahm.

"Ich überwarf mich mit Gothric, der einfach nur abwarten wollte, während ich etwas tun wollte, irgend etwas... Nun, ich tat das Dümmste, das ich tun konnte und verließ Hogwarts. Ich wollte nicht zusehen, wie alles das wir aufgebaut hatten zerbrach, unsere Schüler hungern, vielleicht sogar verhungern mußten. Ich resignierte, wollte den Problemen der Welt den Rücken kehren und… ging durch den Vorhang.

Hier wartete ich. Sah den Lauf der Welt und mußte feststellen, wie sehr ich Unrecht hatte. Hogwarts funktionierte, unabhängig von dem was in der Welt geschah, es überdauerte die Zeit, trotz aller Problem. Es dauerte sehr, sehr lange bis Gothric mir meine Feigheit schließlich nachsehen konnte…"

Als Slytherin dieses Mal endete, fühlte Sirius einen seltsamen Kloß in seinem Hals, der mit der Zeit immer weiter angewachsen war. Diese Variante der Geschichte war eine, die er nicht einmal im Ansatz angedacht oder für möglich gehalten hätte. Dennoch… die Betroffenheit die Slytherin ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, die Tatsache, dass Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und auch Ravenclaw nur schwiegen, er auf ihren Gesichtern stumme Zustimmung finden konnte, ließen ihn glauben, was er da hörte und leise aufkeuchen als ihm die ganze Tragweite dieser Worte bewusst wurde. Fast nahm sein Blick etwas bedauerndes an, als er ihn dieses Mal auf Slytherin richtete.

"Verstehst du nun Sirius?", erkundigte sich dieser, als er wieder den Blick hob und leicht mit der Schulter zuckte.

"Das, was ich hatte verhindern wollen, was mich zu dem getrieben hat was ich sagte und tat, das wird nun durch meine Schuld eintreten. Hogwarts so wie es sein sollte wird aufhören zu existieren weil ich so feige war und einfach gegangen bin…"

Die nun folgende Stille, die eine ganze Weile andauerte wurde erst durch die kräftige, energische Stimme Gryffindors unterbrochen, die sich an Sirius richtete.

"All die Jahre hatten wir, hatte ich gehofft, Salazar würde nach Hogwarts zurück kehren. Am Anfang spielten wir mit dem Gedanken - ich gebe zu, ich geleitet durch meine Wut über sein Aufgeben -, sein Haus zu schließen und die Schüler auf die übrigen Häuser zu verteilen. Aber das wäre nicht richtig gewesen und Rowena und Helga überzeugten mich schließlich davon, dass Salazar es einfach verdient hat in Hogwarts weiter zu leben. Ich… ich hatte den Schulsprechern aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw gegenüber damals erwähnt - unbeherrscht und unüberlegt aus Enttäuschung und Wut -, dass ihr Tränkelehrer der Meinung sei es wäre besser nur noch reinblütige Schüler aufzunehmen und die Schule verlassen hat, weil es nicht nach seinem Willen ging.

Der Rest… ist Geschichte… Du siehst also Sirius, wenn es Schuld gibt, die zu tragen ist, dann dürfen Salazar und ich diese getrost teilen. Ich hätte ahnen müssen, welch fatale Auswirkungen ein aus dem Zusammenhang gerissener Satz haben kann. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Worte missverstanden werden würden und doch… habe ich niemals etwas getan um die aufkommenden Gerüchte zu widerlegen. Wir alle nicht. Niemand, niemand in diesem Raum ist ohne Schuld."

Nickend folgte Sirius Gryffindors Worte und fragte sich, ob Albus diese Variante der Geschichte kannte, tat dies jedoch sofort als unsinnig ab.

"Nein, er weiß es nicht, niemand weiß es", vernahm er nur eine Sekunde später Ravenclaws ruhige, angenehme Stimme an seiner Seite.

"Was… was ist meine Schuld?", erkundigte er sich schließlich, erschienen ihm die Streiche, die er und James Snape gespielt hatten - wenn sie auch nicht ohne waren - nicht als vergleichbar mit dem, was hier im Raum stand.

Freudlos lächelnd hob nun Slytherin wieder den Blick und sah Sirius kopfschüttelnd an.

"Wir beide Sirius haben Tom Riddle zu dem gemacht, was er ist. Ohne die Wut, den Haß, die Vorurteile, die meine Worte all die Jahre haben wachsen lassen wären seine Ideen niemals auf derart fruchtbaren Boden bei so vielen gefallen und ohne dein Verschulden wäre er schon lange vernichtet…"

"Was…", begann Sirius nun wieder, dieses Mal mit deutlich gehobener Stimme. Bei allem Respekt, den er vor den Gründern empfand, so zerrte es langsam an seinen Nerven, dass sie es so zu lieben schienen in Rätseln zu sprechen.

"Was bei Merlin habe ich getan??"

"Harry Potter Sirius", nickte Slytherin, "du weißt, dass dieses Kind niemals hätte geboren werden dürfen und erst durch dieses Kind wurde Voldemort Haus und Tür geöffnet…"


End file.
